


Blackout

by FancyNancy504



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Role-Playing Game, SMP, cw / memory loss, cw / slight injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNancy504/pseuds/FancyNancy504
Summary: Rnaboo's memory is getting better, but he still has blackouts where he can't remember anything...An ongoing collection of short moments when Ranboo has a 'blackout'
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Part One-Attempting the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short blip that I wrote, but I do like how it turned out. If this gets some attention I might write some more Ranboo fics continuing off of this idea!

Ranboo opened his eyes, staring at the monstrous and intimidating building in front of him. He gripped his pickaxe tighter, a small smile tugging at his lips. Oh, how much fun he was having.

The night was as dark as the coal and blackstone he held in his inventory. The never-ending black blanket that stretched across the sky above him was only broken by the occasional white pearl of a star. Perfect conditions for working.

Gentle sounds of zombies and skeletons were coming from the forest behind him, but Ranboo paid them no mind. He had other things to worry about tonight.

The white beam of a haste beacon lit up the sky behind him as Ranboo dove into the water. Pain pricked at his body, but he didn’t care. Mining the blocks was all that mattered now. He had to free the person inside. He had to.

He began attacking the blocks again. Time was shorter than usual today. The blackouts were getting less and less predictable, so he had to be more careful. Ranboo was catching on and he couldn’t have that.

The block broke and Ranboo quickly moved on to the next one, spinning around to double check that no one was around. The land was eerily empty.

This whole thing might be a futile attempt, but he couldn’t sit around doing nothing. Bad things would happen if he did that.

The moon above slowly snaked across the sky as Ranboo worked, a sense of urgency and determination taking over. It was fun, trying to do the impossible. But it was more than that, wasn’t it? There were things going on that he didn’t even understand.

As the first beam of sunlight rose over the horizon, Ranboo finally exited the water. His whole body ached, but he pushed the pain to the side. He had to hurry and get back to where Ranboo would wake up at.

He felt the blackout was about to end as he crossed the nether portal threshold.

Ranboo realized with a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t have time to heal the pickaxes he used. He shook his head; he would just have to hope that Ranboo thought nothing of it. Luck had recently been on his side, so he didn’t feel as stressed as he usually did.

His home was within reach now; he could relax. _Don’t worry, you did enough today. Tomorrow is fast approaching already._

~

Ranboo opened his eyes, staring at his small and simple home. It was a new day, and he was ready to tackle whatever challenge that may be ahead of him.

He quickly took stock of his inventory. Nothing was different, which was comforting. He noticed that his pickaxes were much lower in durability than he thought they were, but Ranboo shrugged it off. Probably wasn’t anything important.

As he prepared to set out for the day, he started thinking about what he wanted to do.

Maybe today he could finally speak to Dream…confront him about the voice in his head. He knew it wasn’t Dream, but he also knew that Dream had something to do with it.

Fear wanted to sneak into his mind and discourage him from trying, but Ranboo shoved the feeling away, determination setting in instead. Today was the day, he decided. Today he was going to get some answers. Real answers.


	2. Part Two-The Prison TNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> The message was received, and now it's time for Ranboo to do as he was instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally sat down and wrote part 2! I decided to skip writing about Ranboo visiting Dream in the prison since that already happened and I don't think I could've come up with anything cooler. So, I jumped ahead and here is the second blackout!

Ranboo stared at the expansive black ceiling below him. It seemed like it expanded into infinity, touching and blending into the horizon on all sides. He took a deep breath. This was it.

A smile kept flashing in his vision, but he didn’t stumble. Instead, he walked more confidently. Every time he saw the two eyes and the wide, stretching smile, he took a surer step. He knew this was what he had to do. And he knew that now was the time to do it.

A red flag in the distance marked the place where Ranboo would begin to drop the tnt. All of it. All one-hundred and ninety-two pieces of it. He fingered the flint and steel he held in his hand, turning it over and over. It glinted in the soft light of the moon up above.

The moon hung low in the sky tonight, lingering just out of reach, laughing. Laughing at him.

Darkness was his ally, but the moon was his enemy. The light it shined always poised a threat that Ranboo could never seem to defeat.

Even now, after so many shared nights, it still laughed at his efforts. What did it want Ranboo to do? The smile called to him. He couldn’t ignore it. It’s call had to be answered.

The red flag was beneath his feet now. He quickly picked it up and tossed it to the side. Now all that was left to do was wait for the signal.

He could just barely see the coast far away in the distance. Gluing his eyes to the spot on the beach he was told to watch, he waited.

The wolves were howling, and the skeletons were shivering. Zombies were growling and creepers were sizzling. It was a perfect night to be on top of the prison.

Ranboo sat eerily still right on top of the spot that had been marked. His body was frozen, awaiting the signal he knew he would see. The smile was still flashing in his eyes, but he almost didn’t notice it now. It was normal; a part of him.

The moon slowly drifted across the sky as Ranboo waited. It laughed at the endermen in the nearby forest that were teleporting around and having fun. What a world that Ranboo was missing out on.

As the moon began to dip lower towards the ground, Ranboo spotted a small flame ignite on the beach. It was time.

He jumped up. Almost in a haze, he quickly began placing tnt. Dream had told him that while the tnt might not do any damage, it would aid him in his plan to escape. So Ranboo laid the tnt. Once round one was laid, he flashed the flint and steel against the side of one of the blocks, and then ran in the opposite direction, bracing for impact.

The explosion rattled Ranboo to his core. The heat from the blast caused him to trip and fall onto his knees. As he caught himself on the cold, hard stone, he glanced behind him to see if any damage had been done.

The top layer of the prison had been damaged and blown away, but underneath it revealed a layer of obsidian and crying obsidian. Dream was right, no real damage would be done. But this attack was still serving its purpose.

Ranboo jumped up and ran back to the middle of the blast area, dancing across the broken blocks and holes with grace. The moon shone down on him as he prepared to lay and ignite the tnt again. Its laughter continued to ring through the night.

Time for round two.

This time was faster. The moon had barely moved an inch by the time Ranboo was sparking the tnt and running away.

Static suddenly filled his ears as the tnt exploded and the smile blinded him completely. The force of the blast blew him off his feet, grating his face into the blackstone.

Ranboo slowly pushed himself to standing. His face was on fire, but he didn’t care. The static was deafening, drowning out every thought, leaving room only for the smile that clouded his vision. He stumbled back to the blast site, tripping and falling over the broken blocks that he could no longer see.

 _One more time_ , the smile said. Ranboo gripped the flint and steel as he laid the final round of tnt. One more spark. All it took was a spark. A spark could light the entire earth on fire if left untamed.

And Ranboo was going to burn the world.

He didn’t even bother running this time. The earsplitting static and flashing smile froze his feet to the ground. As the tnt sizzled and hissed, ready to explode all around him, Ranboo locked eyes with the moon. It was crying now. Crying for him.

The blast sent Ranboo flying. He catapulted off the roof of the prison and splashed into the dark, cold waters that surrounded it.

_Time to sleep now, Ranboo :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all kudos, hits, and comments are appreciated! I read every comment and I love seeing your thoughts and ideas so leave one if you want!
> 
> Part 3 is in the works...


End file.
